


We found Love in a Waffle House

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actors AU, F/M, Fluff and Smut, For Poppi, Love, Pining, Romance, waffle house au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: For Sunni. I am so sorry for your loss. I hope this little one shot puts a smile on your face. You've brightened up the reylo fandom just by existing.Sunni/Poppi has a cameo ;)





	We found Love in a Waffle House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poppi Willow (Poppi_Willow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppi_Willow/gifts).



> For Sunni. I am so sorry for your loss. I hope this little one shot puts a smile on your face. You've brightened up the reylo fandom just by existing. 
> 
> Sunni/Poppi has a cameo ;)

* * *

 

“That’s a wrap,” the director of Galaxy Wars, Luke Skywalker, called out. 

 

Ben Solo started to walk towards his trailer when his co-star and on screen love interest, Rey Johnson, grabbed his arm and gave him that award winning smile. 

 

“Bennnnnny, I want waffles!”

 

Ben had been pining after Rey for the last four years. Ever since they were cast in the roles of Kylo Ren and Kira— the villain and heroine romance that rocked the world. 

 

“What place is open at this time of night, Rey?” Ben chuckled, brushing her hand with his fingers. 

 

“Waffle House, of course,” she said with a wink. “Meet me in front of the studio in ten minutes?” 

 

His heart fluttered at the prospect of spending more time with her. Ben nodded as she slipped her arm from its place in the crook of his own and walked towards her trailer. 

 

_ I’d do anything for you, Rey. All you have to do is ask.  _ Ben thought. 

 

***

 

It was three in the morning when they arrived at the Waffle House. It was quiet even in the city that never sleeps. Los Angeles had been his home for years now. However, it was only after he met Rey that it actually  _ felt  _ like home. 

 

She pushed open the doors to the restaurant and they were welcomed instantaneously by a kind employee. They were shown to a booth and told that Poppi would be their server. 

 

Rey gazed down at the paper menu while Ben watched  _ her.  _ She was beautiful. Rey always was. It didn’t matter if she was in full makeup on the red carpet or clean faced. Rey was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

 

They were greeted by a pretty waitress with golden blonde hair that introduced herself as Poppi.

 

Rey smiled at the waitress and asked for a recommendation for her favorite waffles on the menu. 

 

“Well,” Poppi started. “There is a menu item that represents your characters in Galaxy Wars. Our marketing team described it as balance between chocolate and peanut butter, Force bonded together as they melt.” 

 

“Oh my god!” Rey cackled. “Ben, we have to order those waffles. It’s our destiny.” 

 

He felt a smile spread across his face. Turning to Poppi, he ordered two plates of the waffles. 

 

Once they were alone again, Ben let his gaze draw back to the woman he had silently been in love with for years. One would think that he had it made. He got to kiss his crush on the set of a huge movie franchise. Yet, he found himself longing for more. It wasn’t enough and it never would be enough. Rey wasn’t interested in Ben. Not in the way that Kira and Kylo were in love in Galaxy Wars. 

 

On top of that, they had just wrapped the final film in the trilogy. So that meant that Ben wouldn’t be seeing Rey everyday anymore. 

 

Anxiety swirled in his stomach at the prospect. Before he could think too much more on the subject, Poppi stopped by to drop off their plates. 

 

Rey dug into her waffles, taking a large bite of the fluffy, buttery mixture. She moaned around her fork. 

 

“Ben, it’s so good. Here, try it,” she used her fork to skewer a bite of the waffle and shoved it into his mouth. 

 

Ben honestly wasn’t a fan of peanut butter, yet he found himself enjoying the waffle. The chocolate and peanut butter melted together into a delicious combination. 

 

They ate in silence and when Rey frowned at her empty plate, he pushed his waffle across the table to her. Rey smiled at him and reached across to grab his hand. He expected her to let go, but she continued to hold his hand while she finished his waffle. 

 

As they finished up their early morning meal, Poppi returned to the table and addressed the two of them. 

 

“I just wanted to thank you,” she said. “My mother and I were huge fans of Galaxy Wars and your characters. She passed away recently from breast cancer. She would have loved to be here. I think she’s looking down on us now and smiling.” 

 

Rey stood from the table and hugged Poppi. Ben was rendered speechless. 

 

“Anyway, Poppi replied, “I just wanted you to know how happy your movies make me. It reminded me to live life to the fullest and with no regrets.” 

 

***

 

Ben and Rey walked out into the parking lot and Poppi’s words stuck with him. He couldn’t deny his feelings any longer. He needed to confess to Rey that he loved her. 

 

He paused just outside of his car, running a hand through his hair nervously. 

 

“Rey… I,” he started. 

 

_ His  _ girl silenced him by rising on her toes, looping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly on the mouth. 

 

When she pulled away, she smiled up at him as she replied. 

 

“I feel it too, Ben.” 

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and slotted his mouth over hers as he deepened the kiss. They had kissed many times on set, but never like this. His tongue was in her mouth and as they pulled away for breath, Rey nipped at his bottom lip. 

 

“Come home with me,” Ben uttered. 

 

Rey bit her lower lip and nodded. 

 

***

 

Somehow Ben managed to open the front door to his home, even with Rey’s back against the wood as he kissed her passionately. Once they were inside, he tossed his keys on the floor without a care as he led Rey back to the bedroom, their lips never parting. 

 

Just outside of his bedroom door, Ben scooped Rey up into his arms and carried her across the threshold like a groom would their bride. That thought gave him a hopeful image of what he hoped would come. 

 

Rey pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to his neck as he gently laid her down on the bed. Together they rid each other of their clothes until they were both equally bare. 

 

Just as he imagined— Rey was perfect. Every inch of her golden skin was beautiful. Her shoulders were dusted with freckles and he had the urge to kiss every single one of them. His eyes trailed down to her breasts. Small and perky with beautiful rosy nipples. 

 

He kissed down her neck and across her collarbones, looking up at her hazel eyes as he ghosted his lips between the valley of her breasts. She moaned as he took a pink nipple between his lips and  _ sucked.  _

 

Rey’s hands sank into his hair as she brushed her fingers through his dark locks. He released the tight bud with a slick pop and looked into her eyes filled with emotion. 

 

“I love you Rey. I’ve loved you since the first moment I saw you,” Ben confessed. 

 

Their lips connected as Rey pulled him flush against her body. His eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the warmth of their skin on skin contact. 

 

“I love you too, Ben,” Rey admitted. 

 

Ben felt his heart beat rapidly against his chest. She felt the same way? 

 

“Really,” Ben asked. 

 

“Yes, really. I thought you didn’t feel the same way!” 

 

They had wasted so much time. But not anymore— no, now they were living in the moment. 

 

Ben kissed his way down Rey’s taut stomach until he reached her thighs. He pulled them apart, kissing each thigh before he buried himself in her core. Rey arched her back and started babbling words of endearment as he pleasured her. 

 

It wasn’t long before he felt Rey shuddering beneath him, signaling him that she was about to climax on his mouth and tongue. He worked her through the aftershocks of her release and pressed a soft kiss to her sensitive clit. 

 

Rey yanked him by the hair and pulled him up to kiss him on the mouth. 

 

“I need you Ben. I need you inside me.” 

 

He reached between their bodies, slipping a single digit inside her cunt. She was already slick from her release. Removing his finger, he used her arousal to coat his erection. Ben guided his cock to her pussy and slowly pushed in to the hilt. 

 

“You feel amazing, Rey. Like you were made for me. So tight and warm.”

 

He pulled out only to thrust back in, loving the feel of her inner walls squeezing his cock. This was better than he ever imagined. It wasn’t just sex— no, this was making love. He felt connected to Rey in a way he had never felt before. It was reminiscent of the Force bond that Kylo and Kira shared. 

 

Ben balanced himself on his forearms, caging her in as he kissed her sweetly. Somehow their hands ended up clasping, fingers intertwined as he continued to move within her body. Ben could feel her heart beating in sync with his own. 

 

All those years that he had felt alone. 

 

He wasn’t alone any longer. 

 

Ben could feel that Rey was getting closer to her second orgasm. Her walls tightened around his cock, making his eyes roll into the back of his head. When Rey fell over the edge, she took him with her— the feel of her pussy contracting around his length, milking him of his own release. 

 

They were both breathless as they laid down on the bed, looking into each other’s eyes as settled down on the mattress. Ben fell asleep that night with Rey wrapped up in his arms and he had never been more happy than in that moment. 

 

***

 

The weeks following the completion of Galaxy Wars, word had spread that the real life Kylo and Kira had started dating. Fans online started to call Ben and Rey “reylo” and it had become an interesting phenomenon. 

 

Often times they would stop by the Waffle House that forged the start of their relationship, always requesting Poppi as their waitress.

 

Afterall, they owed it all to Poppi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
